All life causes is Misery
by the-goddess1
Summary: Tyler rushes to save Val... but from what? herself? VT
1. Chapter 1

At the station  
  
-Val and Tyler are doing homework at a table while the rest of the squad is watching TV.  
  
Jamie: Don't those two just make you sick? (head nods towards Val and Tyler as Tyler is sneaking glances at Val thinking no one notices.)  
  
Brooke: I think it's cute. sorta like puppy love.  
  
Hank: Yeah, You shouldn't be talking Jamie. You and Catie were exactly likethat before you finally made a move on her  
  
Jamie: Shut up. (throwing a pillow at hank but lands on the table Val and Tyler are at instead.)  
  
Tyler: Hew watch it! We're trying to study here  
  
Val: (Packing up her books and stands quietly saying) Hey guys, the shift is almost over and I'm not feeling well is it ok if I leave early?  
  
Hank: Yeah sure don't worry about and just feel better.  
  
Tyler: I'll see you tomorrow ok?  
  
Val: whatever.  
  
Jamie: ouch that must hurt  
  
Tyler: Hush you mouth. (Tyler tiered of doing homework lazily packs up his books and zips up his book bag noticing a piece of paper left on the table in Val's handwriting and decides to read it)  
  
[I] Hello whoever is reading this, By the time you read this I will no longer be here or anywhere on earth. but up in heaven or hell, whichever fate decides to put me. You may ask why. well simply because my life is a living black hole. My parents are getting a divorce, the person I truly love does not return the favor, and I'm doing horrible at school and the best way to end this is to end everything.. This is me saying good bye to the world, Valerie Lanier [/I] 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry to scare those of u who thought Val's note was an author's note from lol. just pretend it was a little suspense. and I know it's not something Val would do but to me FF is where u can make things happen that would never really happen. like I read a FF where Tyler was gay. It's just my use of imagination.  
  
Tyler: (after reading the note) Guys sorry it's an emergency I have to go. (He said running out the door before his squad members could protest and ran towards Val's house as fast as he could.) Val! Open up its Tyler Val!  
  
Mrs. Lanier: o hi Tyler Val is upstairs in her room taking a nap she said she wasn't feeling well. you can go up and see if she is up if you want. I'm going to go to the store so I'll see you in a few.  
  
(Mrs. Lanier barely had time to finish before Tyler shot up the stairs to Val's room)  
  
Tyler: (barging into Val's room and sees her lying on her bed) Val! Wake up I need to talk to you! Val! Oh no please don't tell me your dead! (Tyler checks her pulse and it is very faint so he runs to the bathroom to get a cold wash cloth to put on Val's head when he sees an empty bottle of her dad's heart medication but he has been on a business trip hence the divorce for the past few months. that was when Tyler noticed Val had overdosed on drugs and called the station.) Hello yes. We need an ambulance right away at 249 Brander Park! My friend overdosed on drugs and is not waking up. and her pulse is faint! Please help!  
  
*At the station. The squad didn't know where Val lived because it never came up in a conversation and Brooke had to go to her piano recital.  
  
Hank: (as the call bell rings) a girl Overdosed on drugs at 249 Brander Park. Currently un conscious and faint pulse.  
  
Jamie: we only have two people. What will we do?  
  
Hank: Don't worry about it. We'll have to make it work.  
  
*back at Val's house  
  
Tyler (sees the ambulance approaching and opens the window to Val's room) Guys come up here quick! Hurry!  
  
Jamie: Why is Tyler here? How did he know about the call and get her so quick?  
  
Hank: No time for questions he's here that's all that matters. (running up stairs to Tyler) nice to see you're here man.  
  
Tyler: No time for hellos or explanations. Val is here too but she overdosed on drugs and is out on her bed! We have to help her. I had a feeling something was wrong which is why I rushed out of the station so quickly. (not wanting to tell them about Val's note even though they already knew she had tried to commit suicide sense she over dosed)  
  
Jamie: your obviously to emotional to help us on this call but we're going to take Val to the hospital and you can come along too.  
  
Tyler: I have to help Val.  
  
Hank: NO Tyler you're too emotional right now and could mess up. Just be glad we're still allowing you to ride in the ambulance with us. And we need you to try and get in contact with Mrs. Lanier and Brooke at her piano recital.  
  
Jamie: Val's pulse is going slower and fainter we have to get a move on it! 


End file.
